


late night gaming

by boycryptid



Series: cat emoticons [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Sort of? - Freeform, Texting, sir this is my emotional support crack fic, text fic, they are best friends and they text each other all the time FIGHT ME, they play minecraft in this one my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boycryptid/pseuds/boycryptid
Summary: ladybug: i cant believe we stayed up till fourkitkat: i only slept for three hours after we logged offi have so many coffees in meladybug: i-im concernedhow many coffeeskitkat: i contain multitudes





	late night gaming

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt proofread and also its like... crack

** Friday 23:46 PM**

**kitkat: ** bugabooooo

im bored

super bored

entertain me please? (=;ェ;=)

**ladybug: ** chat its almost midnight

**kitkat: ** so

**ladybug: ** so

its too late

**kitkat: ** cmon bug :(

tomorrows a saturday

no school

who cares if we’re up late!!!!

**ladybug: ** hhhhhhhhhhh fine

youre right

i havent stayed up for anything besides work and superheroing in way too long

**kitkat: ** YES

okay so im in the mood for minecraft

and i still have my free trial for realms

wanna play? 

**ladybug: ** okay so fun fact but i dont have minecraft

**kitkat: ** impossible

**ladybug: ** im sorry!!

ive always wanted to play but

i wasnt a computer game person until this year and ive only been playing smaller games

**kitkat: ** like what?   
  
**ladybug: ** youre not allowed to laugh

im sharing this only because we are such good friends

**kitkat: ** bug my lips are sealed

please tell me right meow im begging you

**ladybug: ** hatoful boyfriend

**kitkat: ** what

**ladybug: ** yeah

**kitkat: ** okay so a quick google search and i am so unbelievably interested in this game and i WILL be purchasing it tomorrow

**ladybug: ** oh god what have i done

**kitkat: ** introduced me to my true loves

im sorry my lady but im interested in these birds now

we are no longer meant to be

**ladybug: ** oh this is a good thing okay

**kitkat: ** rude

anyways

im willing to buy a minecraft account and send you the info if you want

**ladybug: ** oh gosh you dont have to

i can see if we have any multiplayer games in common

**kitkat: ** too late check your email

**ladybug: ** that was fast

wait

this was sent 7 minutes ago

**kitkat: ** yeah i bought it the second you said you’d never played

**ladybug: ** chat noir you need to stop buying me things

**kitkat:** NEVER!

but yeah please play minecraft with me

my lady we can build a rustic cottage in the forest and live out the rest of our days together

farming wheat and carrots

keeping sheep

we’ll tame every stray cat we find

**ladybug: ** are you done?

**kitkat:** ...pawsibly

**ladybug: ** its downloaded

im going to take a minute and download a skin

**kitkat:** oooo do you think there are any chat noir skins???

am i important enough to have a minecraft skin made of me???

**ladybug:** i didnt even look for a ladybug skin

im a fake hero

how dare i

**kitkat: ** what did you choose?

**ladybug: ** i just chose a cute girl skin that looks semi like me

**kitkat:** ahh my lady’s civilian self

**ladybug: ** not really

i mean you know my hair is black and i have blue eyes and thats it

so i chose a skin with the same

**kitkat: ** oh mines kinda like that too

blond hair green eyes

oh btw im already in the realm

i sent you an invite so once you open the game and stuff you’ll get a notification

**ladybug: ** got it!

* * *

  
  


**Saturday 12:21 PM**

**ladybug: ** i cant believe we stayed up till four

**kitkat: ** i only slept for three hours after we logged off

i have so many coffees in me

**ladybug: ** i-

im concerned

how many coffees

**kitkat: ** i contain multitudes

=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

**ladybug:** that is very scary information

a kitty on caffeine must be a force to be reckoned with

**kitkat: ** tbf i needed the coffee

i have three events i have to go to today

**ladybug: ** aw poor kitty cat

want some ladybug luck before you go?

**kitkat: ** is it a smooch

do i get a smooch

am i finally getting a smooch

**ladybug: ** never mind you get nothing now

you mangy cat

**kitkat: ** NO PLEASE IM SORRY COME BACK

**ladybug: ** (♡ ὅ ◡ ὅ )ʃ♡ good luck~!

chat?

**kitkat: ** im crying its so cute

this is the best day of my life

**ladybug: ** youre so dramatic

* * *

**Saturday 22:37 PM**

**ladybug: ** okay youre probably either busy or asleep

**kitkat: ** nope

**ladybug: ** but i was wonde

oh wow you came online quick

**kitkat: ** special ringtone set just for you my lady

**ladybug: ** id say thats creepy if i didnt have one set for you too

anyways do you want to play on the realm again?

i had to help my family with work today and im super stressed

and surprisingly enough… dying ten times by zombies last night was really fun

**kitkat: ** i’m always down to play! (^・ω・^ )

**ladybug: ** you make it sound like i could throw a ball of yarn at you and youd be satisfied

**kitkat: ** LADYBUG YOU ABSOLUTELY COULSKJWDHJbhdmbn

**ladybug: ** what

**kitkat: ** MY KWAMI STOLE MY PHONE

AND NOW HE GETS NO CHEESE BEFORE BED

**ladybug: ** oh my god is plagg next to you

hi plagg!

tikki also says hi! and that she misses you!

**kitkat: ** you broke him

he turned RED

i didnt even know he COULD TURN RED

**ladybug: ** that is precious

also im logged on! im safe inside our log cabin

**kitkat: ** dont let a creeper blow up our porch again

**ladybug: ** I SAID I WAS SORRY CHAT

* * *

** Sunday 1:04 AM**

**ladybug: ** akuma in the shopping circle

**kitkat: ** oh okay thats why you just left

im on my way

* * *

**Sunday 2:10 AM**

**ladybug: ** im sorry for the abrupt exit there

i only had one spot left and it was about to go

**kitkat: ** its okay!! it was the same here

i cant believe hawkmoth interrupted our minecraft sesh

**ladybug: ** why was he even awake

**kitkat: ** bold of you to assume he even has to sleep

dudes probably hooked up to an IV of espresso

**ladybug: ** it would explain so much

**kitkat: ** it really would!!!

* * *

**Sunday 10:25 AM**

**ladybug: ** okay im more awake now and i just realized

did you actually say yeet when you threw the akumatized item at me

**kitkat: ** absolutely not

i would never

im a very professional kitty buginette

**ladybug: ** the newest video on the ladyblog says otherwise

**kitkat: ** uh oh

**ladybug: ** nah its fine we were both dead tired

cant fault you for meming on the job in the middle of the night

**kitkat: ** i was pawfully tired and it just slipped out

yes

thats what happened

**ladybug: ** im choosing to ignore that comment

* * *

**Monday 16:30 PM**

**ladybug: ** Hi Adrien! This is Marinette. I meant to ask you for the history homework but I realized I didn’t have your number so I asked Nino for it :) Don’t worry about it if you’re too busy, though!

**kitkat: ** WHAT

**ladybug: ** waiT WHAT OH MHHY GOD   
WHAT

WHAT JUST

IM

**kitkat: ** OH MY GOD

**ladybug: ** OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD????

**kitkat: ** OH MY GOD!!!!!

okay plagg told me i cant say oh my god anymore or he’ll suffocate me in my sleep

**ladybug: ** SORRY I HAVE TO GO I SUDDENLY DONT HAVE FINGERS AND THUS TYPING IS IMPOSSIBLE BYE

**kitkat: ** thats

thats the worst excuse

but somehow also the funniest

uh

when you look at your phone again hi marinette

i guess the cats out of the bag?

* * *

**Monday 21:29 PM**

**kitkat: ...** do you still wanna play minecraft tonight

  
**ladybug: **what if you put your minecraft bed next to mine

and we were both superheroes

hahaha

just kidding

...unless?  
  


**kitkat: **oh my god

okay plagg just hit me for saying it again  
  


**ladybug: **just get on minecraft cat boy

**kitkat: **WILL DO


End file.
